Doctor Who - Big Time trouble Part 3
by luke.flux.3
Summary: The Doctor and Logan go back to 2J to get Logan's friends...


Doctor who & btr

_**Soz I haven't updated in a while, I forgot. And somewhere in this story, I used the speech from the voyage of the damned.**_

"RUN," the Doctor shouted at Logan, pushing him forward, they both sprinted away, people screaming, running around, some people were praying while mothers desperately tried to get there children. Suddenly, white ghostly humanoid shapes appeared everywhere, when the glow faded, it was replaced by lots of Cybermen.

"_Halt," _one cyberman said to a large man running, when they man pushed him, the cyberman raised his hand on his shoulder, "_delete," _sparks of blue energy flowed from the cyberman's hand, the man's eyes were still open, but he was dead.

"There's nothing we can do," the Doctor said while grabbing Logan's arm.

"But what are we gonna do?" Logan asked, as they ran to the PalmWoods hotel.

"We're gonna get your friends out," the Doctor said and as they ran through the door, they were shocked by what they saw, there were bodies scattered around the floor, the hotel manager was leaning lifelessly on the table, Logan let out a sob, as he ran over to two bodies.

"Do you know them?" the Doctor asked.

"It's Camille and Jo, Camille's my girlfriend and Jo is the girlfriend of Kendall," Logan cried out, he moved his hand to Camille's lifeless eyes and closed them.

The Doctor knelt down and patted Logan on the back, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"What do we do?" Logan asked as him and the Doctor stood up.

"We need to get out of here," the Doctor said as he headed for the door.

"WAIT," Logan shouted, "I need to check if my friends are still alive, the Doctor nodded and they both headed to the stairs.

_**Meanwhile.**_

Kendall, Carlos, James and Katie where sitting on the floor in the bathroom, hiding from the Cybermen in the PalmWoods Park, Katie was sobbing into James shirt.

"What if Logan's dead," Katie said, her head on James shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her.

"Logan will be fine, he's clever so he'll know to hide," Kendall said, looking at her.

"GUYS," Logan's voice rang through the apartment, they all got up and opened the door, seeing Logan standing with the man they saw earlier, they all ran up and hugged Logan except James, who was staring at the Doctor.

"Who are you?" James asked, the Doctor turned his neck so he was looking at James.

"I'm the Doctor, and we all need to ge-" he was cut of by Logan and Kendall crying, Logan had obviously broke the news to him.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, walking over to Kendall, "I truly am sorry."

Kendall looked up, "We need to get out of here."

"Your right," the Doctor said, he walked over to the door and opened it, as he peered out into the hallway, he saw a cyberman knocking over a door, the Doctor closed the door and turned around, "Is there another way out."

Katie shook her head, her cheeks red from the crying, "No, but we could hide up there until they leave," she pointed up to the balcony.

The Doctor nodded his head in agreement, everyone climbed up the swirly slide until they were all sitting against the wall.

"So," Carlos said, breaking the silence, "What are those things?"

"The Cybermen are a race of cyborgs they were originally a organic species of humans originating on Earth's twin planet Mondas, they began to implant more and more artificial parts into their bodies as a means of self-preservation. This led to them becoming coldly logical and calculating, with every emotion deleted from their minds. They believe that every race in the universe should be like them and they upgrade species to be like them but if a species refuses, the Cybermen 'Delete' them," the Doctor explained, when suddenly Carlos asked.

"Are you alien?"

"Yes, but I'm a good alien," the Doctor replied as he stood up, "We need to get to my ship."

But Kendall stood up, looking angrily towards the Doctor, "Hang on a minute, who put you in charge, and who the hell are you anyway?".

The Doctor turned to face him, "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who is gonna save your lives and all 6 billion people on this planet. You got a problem with that?"

"No," Kendall said, shocked by the Doctor's reply.

"Well in that case, Allons-y," the Doctor said as he turned around an went down the swirly slide...


End file.
